1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to the storage or backup of data on magnetic media, and particularly the utilization of a removable disk drive.
2. Related Art and Other Considerations
Data, such as computer-generated data, is typically stored on a backup media for e.g., security and archival purposes. In view of reliability and affordability, magnetic tape has traditionally been a preferred media for data backup and restoration. Numerous types of magnetic tape drives are currently marketed, including helical scan tape drives and serpentine-type tape drives.
Another type of magnetic media is the magnetic disk. Magnetic disks are traditionally classified as either floppy disks or hard disks. Both floppy and hard disks are handled by respective types of disk drives. Of the two types, the hard disk is normally employed for on-line data storage and has a significantly greater storage capacity. Moreover, in contrast to floppy disks, historically hard disks have been essentially permanently housed in the drive and removable or manipulated only by a technician.
In recent years removable disk drives have become available. A removable disk drive is a variation of the hard disk drive which allows a disk cartridge to be removed from the drive. Like the conventional hard disk, the disk of the removable disk drive is preformatted, as explained below.
Disk drives employ a format which divides the data into fixed-sized sectors. Typically a sector has either 512 or 1024 bytes of user data. Each sector is a self-contained unit that includes, along with the user data, certain control information such as synchronization marks, headers, cyclical redundancy check (CRC) characters, and error correction characters (ECC). Consequentially, the error correction characters (ECC) information contained on a disk is useful only for correcting errors within the sector in which it is stored. Such disk ECC information covers only the user data and the header of the sector. Other control information in the sector is not protected. If errors occur at locations which corrupt the control information, it is possible that the entire sector may not be readable. In other words, the disk ECC is to no avail for correcting information such as control information on disk.
In a normal hard disk drive the magnetic disk is sealed. Because of the particular manufacturing process for hard disks, defects on the disk which might cause errors are typically not a significant problem. In particular, in the manufacturing process for a hard disk, the disk manufacturer checks each sector and determines which sectors may be defective. If a sector is deemed defective, the sector is noted on a defect list for the disk. Sectors on the defect list are not available for recording data, i.e., remain unused. Then, after the disk is sealed in the disk drive, new defects on the disk are not introduced. The disk drive ECC thus can be minimal, and is designed only to correct small intermittent errors which can occur due to electromagnetic interference, radio frequency interference, environmental drift, and the like.
As mentioned above, in a removable disk drive the media is not sealed. Rather, the media is enclosed in a cartridge of some type, but the cartridge must be opened by the drive in order for heads of the drive to access the media. The process of opening and closing the disk cartridge can allow contaminates to enter the media and create new defects. In this case, the conventional drive ECC is insufficient to guarantee reliability of the data recorded on the removable disk.
Removable disk drives have numerous features appropriate for operations such as data backup and restore. Such features include long life, relative immunity to environmental limitations, high data rates, random access to data, and simple drive mechanisms. In addition, removable disk drives may ultimately be economically reasonable alternatives to other magnetic media. However, unless overcome, the inability to provide sufficient data integrity would jeopardize the usefulness of removable tape drives from integrity premium operations such as data back up and restore.
What is needed, therefore, and an object of the present invention, is method and apparatus for enhancing data integrity for removable disk drives.